Projection devices may receive input from a number of different sources including video sources, computers, personal data assistants (PDAs), cameras, video-imaging devices, etc. Images from these sources, including, but not limited to, video images, photographs, presentations, documents, films, etc., may be projected by the projection device as projected images. Optimization of the appearance of the projected images may require adjustment of a number of projection device settings. The adjustment of the projection device to optimize the projected image, depending on the type of image, and the source of the image, may be difficult and time-consuming, as a user may be required to access individual settings via one or more menu systems and/or make manual adjustments to the projection device.
It would be desirable to provide the user with an easily accessible user-input which would allow the user to quickly and easily switch from a first pre-defined configuration to a second pre-defined configuration. Likewise, it would be desirable to allow the user to customize one or more of the pre-defined setting configurations.